After The Battle
by jessie97
Summary: What happens between Harry and Ginny after the Battle? We all know that they end up getting married and have kids, but what happens in the nineteen years in between that gets them there?
1. Chapter 1

After The Battle

Chapter 1

It was two days after the battle, and Harry was lying in his bed, wide awake in the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor tower where he was all alone. He guessed that everyone was at breakfast already. He could not sleep, for every time he closed his eyes he remembered the battle so clearly. He had come so close to death, then in the end defeated Lord Voldemort, and caused many other people to die as well. `_It`s all my fault_` thought Harry. _My entire fault for letting those people fight and risk their lives for me_. He remembered seeing Ginny with that girl in the hall, and how it took him so much strength to leave and go to Voldemort. And after Voldemort was defeated, how everyone was filled with joy, but could not forget how many lives were lost in the making. When he saw Ginny sitting down, her head on Mrs Weasley's shoulder in the Great Hall, Harry knowing that he had time to talk to her and explain to her what he, Ron and Hermione were searching for.

Harry had not talked to anyone since he had come up to the dormitories other than Ron and Hermione. They had moments of happiness of the knowing that Voldemort was gone for good, laughs at what they put up with during their quest and tears at thinking of all the people who had died. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevy, Snape and many more had risked their lives and had died in the end.

Harry got up, and with his wand (now his original holly and phoenix feather wand) he changed into a new set of robes. He looked into the mirror beside his bed and saw his body full of cuts and scrapes. He took out the bottle labelled _Essence of Dittany, _the one Hermione carried with her in her beaded bag. He dabbed it on the cuts and they vanished in seconds.

Once he was all cleaned up Harry headed for the Great Hall. As he walked down to the Great Hall, he stopped to notice how destroyed the castle really was. Walls were torn down, rooms destroyed, and all of Hogwarts was unrecognisable at the disaster of it all. He kept walking all to the Great Hall and when he got there, Harry noticed that it was more packed than usual. He looked around and spotted a group of red heads, sitting in a group, all mourning about the loss of their son or brother. Harry was about to turn back, not wanting to disturb them when he had caused all this to happen, when Ron spotted him and signalled for him to come over. Harry came over to where they were sitting and saw amongst the group of Weasley's Fleur, who was sitting with Bill, and Hermione sitting near Ron. Harry spotted Ginny at once, and saw her smiling at Harry, the same smile he saw on her face last year at Hogwarts when they were going out. When he returned the smile she turned away quickly, hiding her face as he saw tears streak down her face. She walked away, out of the Great Hall, out into the school grounds. He said goodbye to the Weasley family and Hermione and followed her into the fresh air, into the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry found Ginny sitting by a tree by the Black Lake, wiping a tear from her face. She was playing with her wand, and little shoots like fireworks were coming from the tip. Harry approached her carefully, not wanting to make her more upset, whatever she was upset about.

"Ginny are you okay?" Asked Harry, and she could sense the wonder in his voice.

"Do I look okay Harry?" She said in an angry and hurt voice. "When I saw Hagrid bring out your body, your lifeless self hanging there, I was devastated! How do you think I felt when I, just like everyone else, thought you were dead? That the person I love was killed and I would never be able to see him again. I was hurt!" she yelled more tears coming down her face.

"Ginny I am so sorry, I-" but Ginny had cut in.

"First, I see Fred dead, then, Tonks and Lupin, and I pray that you'll be okay! And when I saw you dead, I felt empty inside, and nothing could make it better!"

"Ginny, I am truly and deeply sorry. All those deaths were because of me. If I hadn't of-" But he was disrupted again as Ginny held up her wand to him.

"**Don't you dare** say those deaths were because of you! Everyone knew what they were doing and they died fighting for what was right!"

"But-"

"If you say one more time that those deaths were your fault, I swear I will pull a Bat-Bogey Hex on you!" She yelled. She was not so much weepy now, but full with anger at Harry for leaving her, and thinking he was dead.

"Ginny, will you listen to me for one moment, then, you can throw whatever spell you like on me" Harry said with desperation.

"Fine" Ginny said, but not happily.

"When I was on the run with Ron and Hermione all I could think of you, to make sure you were safe." Harry saw that this cheered Ginny up a bit so he continued. "That's why I broke up with you, so that Voldemort couldn't hurt you to know where I was."

"That wouldn't have made a difference since my family's full of blood traitors." Ginny piped in.

Harry ignored that and went on, "I would look on the Marauders Map just to find you and make sure you were okay. When I found out you, Luna, Neville and the other kids were being tortured by the Carrows, I was furious. And when you went to live at your Auntie Muriel's house I knew you would be okay." Harry said in a serious tone.

Ginny just stared at Harry and waited for him to say more.

"Ginny I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Before Voldemort was going to kill me, I thought of you, your blazing look, and the feel of your lips on mine."

And that's exactly what Harry felt after he finished his sentence. Her lips on his. And as she pulled away she whispered "I love you too, Harry"

They stared at each other with a loving look for a moment until Ginny asked "But what have you been doing while on the run Harry?"

Now that the quest was all over he guessed that he can now tell everyone what they had been doing. So he answered her question as he told her about his, Ron's, and Hermione's adventure to seek Horcruxes, and about the Hallows, Ginny gasping when Harry told her about the when Ron left, about the Snatchers, when they went to Malfoy Manor, and them flying off with the dragon.

"Sounds like you've been through hell" whispered Ginny shocked at the story she just heard.

"Yeah, well close enough I'd say" said Harry half smiling. "I guess we should go up to the Great Hall now, so I can tell everyone what Ron, Hermione and I have been doing these past months. Oh, and you won't believe what happened between Ron and Hermione." He said as they walked up to the castle.

He told her the story of when they were in the room of requirement right after she had left and all he heard her say was "Finally" and "Wish I could of seen it" They laughed up to the castle until Harry stopped them in front of the Entrance Hall. He had a question to ask Ginny.

"What does this mean for us? Are we back together?" He asked Ginny. Inside he was pleading for her to say yes.

"Only if you want to" Ginny told him.

He held her hand in his, and with that kissed her passionately, like they had on Harry's seventeenth birthday, indicating that they were now back together.


End file.
